


They were in deep shit

by perestrojka



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Jealous Erik, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Erik, Rough Sex, kind of, lava lamp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perestrojka/pseuds/perestrojka
Summary: Erik and Charles are in a bind, someone has stolen Charles' heat suppressants and there is no way to get more in time before Charles goes into heat. Instead of suggesting the obvious, Charles takes Erik to a local bar to find someone to mate Charles so his heat will be over quicker. There they find Logan, who offers to help Charles with his problem. But will Erik let Logan have his way with Charles in his time of need? Will Logan knot Charles? Who will Charles fall in love with? Who will be his true mate?





	They were in deep shit

They were in deep shit. They had been out to recruit new students, one young girl with the power to change the color of her skin and an old man who had always thought his ability to hear radio waves was a useful trick. When they got back to their old 70th looking motel room the door was busted open and it looked like it had been raided by bandits. The shag carpet was covered in their possessions. The small little lava lamp Charles had been so fond of when they first came into the room was knocked behind the bench it had been previously standing on.

Erik immediately runs to his bag that’s lying open with his clothes spilling out. Relief came to his mind when he opened the hidden catch in the bag and found his coin. Across the room Charles was inspecting his bags. Not really finding anything missing. "Huh... I don't see what they have stolen..." He said as he held up his travel wallet still full of money.

"Yeah, whatever they were looking for I guess we didn't have it" Erik says in response as he catches a whiff of something. 'smells faintly of omega' Erik thinks as he passes through the room to check the bathroom. And then he sees what they took. "Charles... I think I know what they were after..." Charles come into the room and sees Erik holding the tin that would normally hold his Heat Suppressants and he feels shivers of cold sweat running down his spine. "oh shit" Charles exclaimed in an uncharacteristic way.

They both shared a look as they took In just how bad this could get. They were in a motel in the middle of nowhere. There were no pharmacies nearby to get a new prescription and no hospitals either. "How long do you think you have... before?" Erik knew that Charles took his suppressants at around six every evening to keep his heats at bay. He also knew that the longer an Omega takes the pill the faster they get a heat if they go without it. Charles looked at Erik with worried eyes trying to give an educated guess "I would say ten hours after I should be taking it, if we are lucky".

Charles was not feeling any heat at the moment but he knew that could change the later the hour got. Not being one to sit around and wait for thing to get worse Erik said "So... how do you want to do this? If you want to I’ll drive you through the night to the nearest hospital" steeling his gaze on Charles. "That won't help, by that hour I will already have gone into heat and there are no drugs to stop a heat only prevent it, I’m afraid" he responds in a nervous tone. Charles had never thought of how complicated it could be to be on the road with an alpha, let alone an Alpha like Erik. So attentive and always there for Charles. He would be lying if he said he had never thought of what it would be like to fuck himself senseless on Erik’s knot but that kind of thinking was best reserved for the shower when the smell and slick between his thighs could be washed away down the drain.

He was beginning to realize just how embarrassing it could get to be in heat near Erik, he knows just how willing his heat riddled mind is to beg and plead and say and do anything to get what it wants. Even use his telepathy to force Erik. The last thing Charles wants is to drive Erik away with such a depraved display and breaking of trust between them.

Erik sits on the bed thinking of how to fix this. Maybe they can find a drug dealer in town that the pill Charles is needing and… no Erik does not trust street hustlers in this rat hole. So maybe sitting outside the room and guard Charles while he... well gets down to business. Erik can feel himself sweat at that thought. Can he really promise Charles he could stay away? He can barely disguise his attraction to Charles when he isn't in heat. Erik gets up to help Charles clean up the mess in the room.

A tense silence falls over them both. "What If I guard outside and you have your heat in this room?" He says trying to break the silence. "Erik I don't trust that I won't force you into the room with my telepathy as the heat gets worse" Charles responds with a heartbreaking monotone "Besides the heat could last a whole week if it's not resolved and that is precious time we need for the school!" He continues.

Erik feels hurt that Charles is not suggesting the obvious and letting him knot Charles' beautiful ass just once. But then again he's not suggesting it either. And then Charles gets an idea. It's not ideal because it doesn’t include Erik but it's better than suffering through the heat alone for days.

"Um... I have an idea. There is a bar not far from here right?" Erik nodded not liking where this is going. "Maybe if I find an alpha there who can just knot me and get it over then we don't have to wait several days for the heat to be over," Charles says with forced cheer trying to mask his desperation. Erik picks up on that desperation through the cheer and his heart breaks again at the length Charles is willing to go to so he won't have to mate with Erik. "Charles, I don't like this idea," he tries "You could end up with an alpha that could treat you bad or really hurt you" or worse, a soul bond with you, he thinks but does not say. "if they do that I will stop them with my telepathy" he said finalizing his decision to go out and start searching.

 

The bar is scummy and filthy. Erik hopes the dismal look of the place will make Charles reconsider this whole mess into just sleeping it off, or better yet just take Erik to bed and make him the happiest Alpha in the world. The smell of alpha is thick in the air and Charles feels his knees go a little weaker. The Scents in the bar are not as good or pure as Erik’s which makes him a little sad but at least he won’t be alone through this.

They walk further in and suddenly someone whistles at them “Looks like we got us an Omega hole ripe for the fucking here tonight!” shouts a blond, scary, skinny looking guy in the back. Erik feels a growl coming on in his chest but he stops it. He looks over to Charles who is blushing red.

Charles looks around to see if he can spot any potential substitutes for Erik. Some of them are a little handsome and some look scary and ugly. None of them look like they would give him a good time and all of them look nothing like Erik. Erik is already working on an escape plan from the bar that involves burning it down with all The alphas inside and Charles says “There’s one…” Erik snaps out of his plans to see Charles approach a beefy, handsome, leather clad alpha sitting at the bar.

‘so it begins’ he thinks as he follows. Charles hides his nervousness and sits down next to the alpha and says “Hi!” his voice going more high pitched and feminine. “I’m Charles” The alpha breathes in first then turns to Charles looking him up and down. Erik is standing back. Because he want to give Charles privacy and because if he doesn’t, He will nail the Alpha to the wall for looking Charles up and down like that. Charles’ nice smile falters and he looks down at his hands, he prepares to walk away before he hears “Logan…” in a low gravely voice. Charles laughs nervously “Pleasure to meet you! This is my friend Erik” he says and waves a hand in Erik’s direction.

He looks back at Erik who is looking at Logan with an intense hate in his eyes. Charles can feel himself heating up as he wishes that Erik would just put a possessive hand around his waist and nibble at his neck to show who Charles really belongs to. But it never happens.

“So… Logan, what brings you to this place?” he ask to make conversation and keep it moving. “Alcohol” Logan answers and takes another sip of his drink. Okay so this is going to be a little harder than he thought.

“Alright, I will cut straight to the chase here, Logan” he says raising his voice a little and catching Logan's attention a little more. “I’m soon going into heat and I was wondering if you would like to assist me in this,” he adds a wink for emphasis. Charles then picks up the smell of Erik fuming in the background. He know this is not ideal and that this is stupid and dangerous but Erik doesn't have to be so angry about it, it’s his fault really… Charles thinks.

“Not really interested in getting between another Alphas Omega I’m afraid,” Logan says with a hit of a smirk to his lips while looking back at Erik. “Oh no, no! Erik is not my Alpha!” just hearing those word come out of Charles mouth hurt Erik with the reality that Charles would go home and let himself be touched by this lesser ‘fucking piece of shit, unworthy’ Alpha. “We are just colleagues on a trip” he said hastily trying to laugh off the comment. Feeling the situation getting a little tense he decided to try his best seductive Omega moves. He knew most Alphas couldn't resist an Omega’s slick heat smell followed by a good begging with the high pitched Omega voice.

He moved so that he was sitting right next to Logan's side with his thigh rubbing against Logan's. “Please, Logan” he whispered. “I need a big, strong Alpha like you to show me how a real heat is done” he said suggestively, Charles was well aware of how jealousy was a real turn on for a lot of Alphas. “Please I need your bigger, thicker, better knot in me…” He then leaned forward so his chest was touching Logan’s elbow. Rubbing his now pert nipple through his shirt on Logan's arm in a way so he could feel it “So you can fill me up better…” he ends the sentence with a little moan.

Charles feels ashamed by the display he is putting on, he is blushing really hard now and he makes an effort not to look at Erik but he can feel that things are getting dire. The first small signs have started. He is getting weaker in his knees and his temperature is heating up. And Charles needs Logan to come with him before he starts crawling back to Erik on the floor like a bitch in heat moaning Erik’s name and rubbing his wet pants on his good friends crotch and making a complete fool of himself.

Charles is getting ready to really start saying some desperate things into Logan's ear when Logan’s arm come around his back with his large hand landing on his ass cheek. Groping him firmly. “You are a slutty little cheater aren’t you?” he growls in a rough voice leaning into Charles while eyeing Erik and trying to catch his eye. “What's the matter? Does he not give it to you good anymore or was he always leaving your hole half full” his grip tightens and his finger start pushing against his hole through his pants.

Charles feels lost, he can feel his hole responding to the touch, he is sweating now and his eyes look to Erik in a moment of panic. Erik is sitting down a few seats away having a staring contest with a coaster on the bar, he looks almost pained. ‘Of course he would’ Charles thinks to himself. ‘he doesn’t want to see this, he is probably grossed out and bored’ Charles feels guilty for dragging Erik into this.

Part of him wishes Erik would stand up and knock Logan out and take Charles’ away and claim him for himself. With that thought in his mind Charles moans a long deep moan while looking at Erik through half closed eyes, Logan hears that and smirks. “You like being groped in front of everyone?” Charles keens. “Does it get you off? Knowing you will finally get it like you have always wanted it?” Charles almost want to cry from desperation. His hole clenches around Logan's finger through the fabric.

Logan finally gets up from the bar stool and circles Charles. Charles feels the heavy gaze from Logan as he backs into him from behind, hands now on his hips holding him still. Logan leans in next to Charles’ ear while looking straight into Erik’s eyes and says “I will fuck you so hard you will not remember his name by the end of it,” Charles shudders at the prospect. He looks into Erik's eyes but Erik is not looking back. Erik's eyes are fixed on Logan's. Logan then slides a hand onto Charles’ chest and twists his nipple through the shirt and pokes him at his hole through his pants with his other hand.

Charles moans in shame and averts his eyes from Erik. “let's go and fuck, little bitch” Logan says out loud so Erik can hear it, Logan seems to be the type of alpha that gets off on jealousy even if he said otherwise and taking other people's omegas Charles thinks as Logan moves him from the bar. Charles’ pants are not dark enough to disguise that he has wet them with his slick. The other people in the bar whistle at them as they walk past, Logan is preening at the idea that an omega chose him to cheat on his alpha with right in front of him no less.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes tell me so! I know I have a weird tendency to skip the letter "s" in word when I'm tired. not sure why...


End file.
